wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Riverwish
Riverwish is a small blue gray she-cat with green eyes. Description Appearance :Riverwish has short, blue-gray gray fur, it is about the color of her cousin Creekdew's fur, but her color is a bit common, and just slightly darker. It is short, but pretty close to being medium, but for from being fluffy or long, aside from on her tail. It is faded at some parts, and even though it has no pattern on it, you can see the hairs pretty well, each hair is a very close to blue-gray shade of gray, and together is makes her dark blue-gray fur. She has green eyes, but unlike her adopted father Flash, her eyes are not uncommonly bright, but are closer to forest-green color, a little bit darker then that. :The cat is also quite small, being the runt of her litter. She is average weight for her size, her shoulders are far from being broad, but are pretty strong. She has average long front legs, and her back legs are slighly longer then average. She has medium sized paws, that our on the smaller size, showing that she will likely not be a very tall cat. Her tail is fairly long, and her ears are very small, but are normal for her size. She also has a medium long snout, which is pretty small since cats have shot snouts. :Her claws are long enough, as the claws aren't good for being a master a fighting, and are weak when fought with for a while, and are sort of short. But her claws can fight, just aren't to good for it. Her claws are long enough for tree-climbing, but barely. And so Riverpaw will likely only uses her claws to climb-trees when she has too. Her claws are also good for hunting, and our the perfect amount long and sharp for that action, which is good since she will have to hunt for herself once she became a loner. Personality :Riverwish is a little spit fire, energetic and fesity, but more then that she is sassy and independent. Born the youngest of her litter, Riverwish was detirmened to show everyone how awesome she could be. She would take any dare of challange, no matter who much she dreaded doing it, she didn't care on way or another about the rules, with no intrest in breaking or follwoing the rules, or making the policies. She takes may things as an insult, and is very easily offened. She is short-tempered and always feel judged. But she is kind-hearted, and loyal. :She is smaller then the rest of her litter, and feels like she is always teased by it. She thinks she is getting pushed down, but she is ready to push right back up. After her brothers, who were older and annoying, she hates toms. She feels them to be stuped, and it takes her a long time to warm up to the oppisite gender. She ran away to be free and wild of the cats who pushed her down, and show everyone how tough she was. She had always longed for freedom beyond her own home, and was happy to have it. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree Mate: ' :Jumpstrike: Living (''As of StormClan/Roleplay) '''Sons: :Pepper: Living (As of Strays/Roleplay) :Autumnpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) '' '''Daughters:' :Heatherpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Minnow: Living (As of Strays/Roleplay) :Cinnamonpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Mother: :Wolfstar: Deceased. Verified StarClan member Father: :Dewbramble: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Morningwing: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Dusktiger: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Dusktiger and Morningwing :Riverpaw hates her oldest and older brothers, she barely knows them but hates them more then anything. She wants to prove how powerful she can be. She used to just view them as less smart then her and somewhat annoying, like when Duskpaw knocked himself out for a week because he ran around too much, but she loved them. Then they got worse. Thinking they were smarter and wiser just because they were older. :So that she could prove to them how smart and tough she was, she ran away. Done with them and all there smugness, she found a knew life elsewhere. Never for a second has she wished she had stayed, she hated how they thought they were better then her. She thought that, because they had been the only she had never known, all toms were stupid and know-it-alls. Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Character Pixels Riverkit.png|thumb|River-Kit (Riverkit);RockClan/Roleplay Riverpaw.png|thumb|River-Apprentice (Riverpaw);RockClan/Roleplay River.png|thumb|River-Loner (River);RockClan/Roleplay Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Kit Category:Queen Category:Apprentice Category:RockClan Cats Category:Former Loner Category:Warrior